


И будет счастье в удобном смысле

by Jess_L



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Пост-фанон: Ходоков победили, Д и Д на троне, но у персонажей возникло собственное представление о том, что им хорошо и приятно...





	И будет счастье в удобном смысле

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве отправной точки использован популярный сериальный фанон, все происходящее сугубо несерьезно.  
> В названии использована цитата из стихотворения Игоря Северянина.  
> Фанатам пейринга Д/Д читать строго не рекомендуется и настоятельно воспрещается.

…Когда перед королевской свадьбой верховному септону уже начищали хрустальную тиару, Дейнерис вдруг сообщила Джону, что уезжает.  
— Куда? — оторопело заморгал Джон. — Надолго? Придется перенести свадьбу?  
— Не придется, — уверенно заявила Дейнерис, и Джон успел выдохнуть с облегчением (уговаривать верховного септона перенести церемонию пришлось бы ему, а тот не преминул бы использовать подвернувшийся случай, чтобы прочитать длинную проповедь, призванную обратить короля, почитающего Старых богов, в веру Семерых), когда Дейнерис продолжила:  
— Свадьбы не будет.  
— Что-о? — Джон так и застыл с раскрытым ртом, потом вспомнил присловье Старого Медведя: «Не стой с открытым ртом, иначе ласка примет его за свою норку и залезет тебе прямо в горло», и закрыл рот. Дейнерис ласково улыбнулась и погладила его по чисто выбритой по случаю свадьбы щеке:  
— Ты теперь и без меня справишься. Иные побеждены, в королевстве мир, да и один дракон у тебя останется. А я вернусь в Залив Драконов. В Вестеросе слишком неблагоприятный для меня климат, а мой народ в Миерине нуждается во мне, так пишет мой наместник, Даарио Нахарис.  
И она помахала перед носом Джона перевязанным синей ленточкой письмом, от которого сильно пахло какими-то экзотическими благовониями.  
— Но как же, — Джон наконец обрел дар речи, — как же быть с нашей любовью? Мы же любим друг друга?  
Надо сказать, что он сам был в этом не слишком уверен. Ну, то есть, конечно, Дейнерис была ослепительна. Королева из рода самих Таргариенов, красавица и, самое главное, Мать драконов. Как только Джон, чье тающее на глазах северное войско изо всех сил сдерживало Иных, услышал об этих огромных огнедышащих ящерах, то сделал все, что мог, чтобы привлечь их повелительницу на свою сторону, и в ходе этих уговоров они как-то незаметно переместились в постель. После этого все сомнения Джона в своих чувствах развеялись, и он тут же предложил своей возлюбленной руку и сердце. Но сразу же свадьбу сыграть не удалось. Сначала советники Дени — Тирион Ланнистер и Варис — совершенно одинаково покачали головой и сказали, почти один в один повторяя слова друг друга, и даже с одинаковой интонацией:  
— Но, ваше величество, вы королева — а он бастард…  
Дейнерис топнула ножкой и сказала, что раз она королева, то может делать все, что ей вздумается, но ее советники некстати вспомнили ее батюшку, чем сильно ее расстроили. А Мать драконов лучше не расстраивать, потому что ее детям передалось ее настроение, и они стали летать как-то нервно, нарезая круги, и пыхать огнем, не дай Старые боги, еще подожгли бы что-нибудь. Положение улучшил Бран, который ненадолго отключился от древонета, чтобы сообщить о том, что Джон не бастард, а племянник Дейнерис, и даже зовут его Эйгон. Драконы успокоились, а Дейнерис повеселела. И они с Джоном совсем уже собрались пожениться, но тут напали Иные, подвоз вина и лимонов из Дорна прекратился, — а какой же свадебный пир без вина и лимонных пирогов, сказала Санса, — и свадьбу снова пришлось отложить. Так что маленький Эддард-Рейгар не родился бастардом только благодаря тому, что оба его венценосных родителя успели перед самыми родами подписать бумагу о его узаконении.  
— Конечно, любили, мой сладкий. Ты был совсем не плох, — кокетливо улыбнулась Дени, и Джон оторвался от воспоминаний, — но Даарио в постели — настоящий зверь. И еще у него такой золотой зуб…  
Она закатила глаза со вздохом, то ли вспоминая, то ли предвкушая.  
— Но как же наш ребенок? — Джон вытащил свой последний козырь. — Неужели ты оставишь его?  
— Я, конечно, могла бы взять его с собой в Эссос, но, боюсь, что малыш не перенесет такое долгое путешествие, — протянула Дени. — Лучше я пришлю ему в подарок сластей и говорящего попугая. Не сомневаюсь, дорогой, что ты воспитаешь его наилучшим образом.  
Пока Джон гадал, относились ли ее последние слова к сыну или к попугаю, Дени выглянула в окно замка и засуетилась:  
— Ах, я опаздываю! Где мой билет и загранпаспорт? Корабль уже ждет!  
Она подхватила подол шитого золотом свадебного платья и устремилась к выходу, но в дверях на миг обернулась.  
— Au revoir, mon cher!* — прощебетала она на чистейшем валирийском. — Не скучай без меня! — и она послала ему на прощанье воздушный поцелуй.

***  
Когда Джендри Баратеон пришел просить руки Арьи Старк у ее двоюродного брата и, по совместительству, главы семьи, короля Эйгона Таргариена, тот уже года три как был соломенным вдовцом. Поначалу, как только лорды прознали, что королева отбыла в Эссос на постоянное место жительства, бросив своего племянника и жениха, в королевском дворце было не протолкнуться от невест и их родственников, но Джон сурово сказал, что не может забыть Дени и жениться на другой не намерен, Призрак показал зубы, а Рейгаль выпустил тоненькую струйку пламени. После этого во дворце стало тихо и малолюдно, что очень огорчало королевских советников, Вариса и Тириона Ланнистера.  
— Ваша милость, — сказали они, — мы понимаем ваши чувства, но не следует поступать настолько недальновидно. Королевству нужны запасные наследники, а маленькому Эддарду-Рейгару — женское тепло и ласка.  
— У меня две кузины, — возразил Джон, — они смогут заменить малышу мать.  
Услышав это, Тирион потер остаток своего носа, пошептался с Сансой и отбыл вместе с ней в Кастерли-Рок со словами, что жена и наследники нужны ему самому. Джон нахмурился было, но Арья сказала ему, что так даже лучше: во дворце, как и в любом доме, должна быть одна хозяйка, а маленькому Неду-Рею пойдет только на пользу, если ее, Арьи, решения по поводу выбора его игрушек и занятий не будут оспариваться. Лорд Варис заикнулся было, что ловля кошек и экскурсии в Блошиный конец не входят в перечень наиболее подобающих занятий для наследного принца, но Джон посмотрел на довольное, хотя и чумазое, личико упомянутого принца, и велел Варису не вмешиваться, а только присматривать за его сыном и сестрой издалека. Итак, Джон погрузился в управление королевством, убежденный, что все вокруг счастливы, когда визит Джендри вывел его из этого блаженного состояния.  
Бывший кузнец, а ныне законный владелец Штормового предела, ворвался в тронный зал, едва не снеся плечами дверной косяк, и бухнулся на одно колено пере троном.  
— Ваша милость! — пробасил он. — Люблю-нимагу... люблю-нимагу...  
Он запнулся. Джон наморщил лоб, пытаясь понять, что имелось в виду, и не означает ли этот визит, что наследник Баратеонов пошел по стопам своего покойного дядюшки Ренли, но тут Джендри снова обрел дар речи:  
— Люблю кузину вашей милости, принцессу Арью, и хочу на ней жениться.  
Джон озадачился еще больше.  
— А почему ты говоришь об этом со мной, а не с Арьей?  
Джендри почесал голову.  
— Ну как же... Обычаи... традиции... Ты — глава семьи, тебе и решать.  
Джон представил, как приходит с подобным заявлением к Арье, и отбросил идею, как малопродуктивную. Он не без оснований подозревал, что против некоторых приемов Безликих его не спасут ни Длинный Коготь, ни зубы Призрака, ни пламя Рейгаля.  
— Сам с ней поговори, — велел он. — А если она согласится, я вас поздравлю.  
Впрочем, вероятность такого исхода была ничтожно мала. Джендри был не первым женихом, сватавшимся к Арье за эти годы. Всем им она отказала, а самым настырным предложила поединок на мечах и соревнования в верховой езде. Джону еле удалось отговорить ее казнить женихов после их проигрыша, и их просто отправили восвояси с запретом появляться в столице. Но вдруг этому здоровяку с аршинными плечами и голубыми глазами повезет больше?.. Впрочем, смущение на лице Джендри говорило об обратном.  
— Я уже... - промямлил он. — Она мне отказала.  
— Так что ж ты тогда ко мне пришел?! — гневно вопросил Джон. — Что, хочешь, чтобы я ее заставил?!.  
— А хотя бы! — язык бывшего кузнеца вдруг обрел несвойственную ему ранее бойкость. — Она — классная девчонка, и заслуживает простого женского счастья, а отказала наверняка потому, что думает, что ты без нее тут не справишься. И если ты не совсем конченный эгоист, то сам ее убедишь, что ей пора своих детей нянчить, а не чужих.  
И он ретировался, приведя этим последним доводом Джона в полное замешательство. «Неужели я действительно такой эгоист и держу Арью рядом с собой для удобства?» — подумал он и пошел к Арье. Результат разговора был предсказуем. Арья стукнула его Иглой — плашмя, но весьма болезненно, — заявила, что не хочет выходить замуж просто потому, что не хочет, и прочитала лекцию на тему самореализации женщины в современном вестеросском обществе. Но ожидаемого облегчения Джон не почувствовал. Ему показалось, что Арья говорила не от сердца. Он стал приглядываться к ней и обнаружил, что она частенько бывает грустной и даже мрачной, когда думает, что ее никто не видит, но обсуждать это с ним она отказывалась наотрез. Джон не мог понять, что творится с его маленькой сестренкой, и это очень его печалило.

***  
Когда Санса завернула в Королевскую Гавань по дороге на дорогой браавосийский курорт, где они с мужем решили приятно провести время и потратить добытое на рудниках Ланнистеров золото, Арья продолжала хмуриться и молчать. И Джон пошел за советом к Сансе, хотя они и не были никогда особенно близки.  
Санса, по своему обыкновению, мило ему улыбнулась.  
— Что именно ты хочешь узнать, mon cousin? — несмотря на отбытие Дейнерис в Залив Драконов, высокий валирийский из моды при дворе пока не вышел.  
— Что происходит с Арьей, — рубанул с плеча Джон. — Может, ей действительно нужно замуж?  
Улыбка его кузины стала немного ехидной, и Джон подумал, что брак с Тирионом, несомненно, отразился на ее характере. Правда, не совсем было понятно, в какую сторону.  
— Кажется, на этот вопрос ты уже получил ответ, — и она показала на шрам от Иглы. Отметину от ее узкого лезвия трудно было перепутать, да и кто еще смог бы ранить лучшего мечника Вестероса!  
Джон потер рукой шрам.  
— Но я все равно хочу понять, что с ней, а она не говорит, — сказал он почти жалобно.  
Санса посмотрела в угол, где сидел Призрак, такой же озадаченный и несчастный, как его хозяин, потом на кончик своего носа и снова на Джона.  
— Ну... - протянула она, — может, она и в самом деле хочет выйти замуж...  
— Что-о?! — вскричал Джон, но Санса уже добавила:  
— Только не за Джендри.  
— А за кого? — вопросил Джон с ничего непонимающим видом. — Здесь же толпами женихи за ней ходили, как за мной — невесты. Она же всем отказала, а некоторых даже побила. И главное, мне-то почему не говорит?..  
— Может, потому, что влюблена безответно?..  
— Это как? — заморгал Джон. — Это в кого? Неужели кто-то мою Арью может не любить? Может, просто парень подойти к ней боится...  
Санса пожала плечами и посмотрела в другой угол. Там были свалены в кучу несколько здоровых мозговых костей с кусочками мяса — необычные предметы в интерьере королевского дворца. Санса сморщила носик.  
— Это Призрак для Нимерии приготовил, — пояснил Джон, — а она все по лесам бегает... Так ты знаешь, в кого она влюблена?  
— Кто, Нимерия? — Санса в притворном удивлении вскинула брови.  
— Да Арья же!  
Санса вздохнула.  
— Джон, ты такой глупенький... Неужели сам не видишь?  
— Только не надо вот этого «ты ничего не знаешь, Джон Сноу»! — Джон насупился. — Сам знаю, что не знаю. А ты, пусть и рыжая, но не Игритт.  
— В тебя она влюблена, — наконец, смилостивилась Санса, и Джон застыл, словно превратившись в статую из крипты Винтерфелла, с той лишь разницей, что статуи не высекали с раскрытым ртом.  
— Сам подумай, — продолжила Санса рассудительно, — она так мечтала уехать на поиски новых земель за Западное море. Только об этом и говорила, когда вернулась. А теперь, когда война с Иными закончилась, вместо того, чтобы сесть на первый же корабль, она уже не первый год торчит в твоем замке, гоняет твоих советников, проверяет счетные книги и возится с твоим сыном. Что это, если не любовь?  
— Но она ведь моя сестра, — захлопал глазами Джон. — Ну, то есть, кузина. Это родственные чувства, вот и все...  
— Я тоже твоя кузина, — сморщила носик Санса, — но никакие родственные чувства не заставили бы меня тратить на тебя столько времени, забыв о балах и турнирах. А ты же знаешь, что балы и турниры я люблю больше всего на свете, так же, как Арья — путешествовать и махать мечом. В любом случае, ты ведь можешь сам ее спросить. А мне пора. Круизная галея «Миранда» уже ждет. И мой муж. Знаешь, Джон, он меня любит так, что почти научился носить меня на руках! — она поплыла к дверям, вертясь и пританцовывая, и ворох юбок из заграничного асшайского шелка взмыл вокруг нее легким облаком.  
Джон продолжал моргать, пока она не исчезла из виду. «Неужели это правда? — думал он. — Да не, бред какой-то...» И он пошел заниматься своими королевскими делами, но слова Сансы не шли у него из головы. Каждый раз, встречаясь с Арьей за завтраком, обедом и ужином, а также на заседаниях Малого совета, он пожирал ее глазами, пытаясь понять, испытывает ли она к нему какие-то чувства, кроме сестринских, да так ничего и не понял. Зато хорошо разглядел, что та, кого он до сих пор называл своей маленькой сестричкой, выросла и похорошела. На самом деле, она стала просто писаной красавицей, и Джон поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от нежных и строгих черт ее удлиненного лица, ясных серых глаз, вечно непослушных темных волос, которые он так любил ерошить, изящных изгибов худощавой фигурки. Он так откровенно на нее пялился, что Арья явно заметила, но вместо того, чтобы спросить, что это с ним происходит, удивиться или посмеяться, она просто отводила взгляд и даже, кажется, слегка краснела. Несколько раз он порывался с ней заговорить, но никак не мог найти слов. Призрак взирал на его несмелые попытки с немым укором, а как-то раз демонстративно подхватил в пасть большую мозговую кость и потрусил с нею к выходу из замка. К вечеру лютоволк так и не вернулся, и Джону всю ночь снилось, как он бегает по лесу на четырех лапах и ищет Нимерию. И наутро, больше уставший от этого поиска, чем выспавшийся, он отправился к Арье.  
Он всего лишь хотел спросить ее: «Любишь ли ты кого-нибудь, сестра?», но в этот момент навстречу Призраку выскочила огромная серая лютоволчица, Джона переполнили эмоции лютоволка вкупе со своими собственными, и он пролепетал:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
И Арья не удивилась и не рассмеялась, а ответила:  
— Я тебя тоже.  
А Нимерия игриво куснула Призрака за плечо. И после этого Джон и Арья потеряли дар речи, впрочем, он им и не был нужен, ведь они понимали друг друга без слов.  
Потому что волки не умеют разговаривать.  
Зато умеют любить.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
* Автор, к сожалению, не знает валирийского, поэтому заменил его на французский


End file.
